SlenderMan
by makaylamikij
Summary: #firstfanfic My story of slender man first chapter I probably put this in the wrong category but i only did that because i really wanted to do a slenderman story but I couldnt find a category for it... SOOOO YEAH... hope you enjoy if not then just go read something else... DON'T HATE!
1. Chapter 1

**SLENDER MAN **

** Susan and Claire walked quietly through the dark woods trying their best not to step on twigs and make noise. They ducked behind a tree… **

"**Come on Susan! Who the hell are we hiding from?!" **

"**HIM!" Susan said with a shudder.**

** Claire was starting to get really annoyed with her friend's superstition… She loved Susan to death but she just couldn't put up with this anymore. Claire stood up from crouching position and said, "I'm sorry Susan but I can't deal with this anymore." **

"**SHHHHHH!" said Susan with frightened eyes, "He might hear you…" At this point Claire was all out of patience.**

"**There's no one out there!" she exclaimed, but Susan just sat there with the same wide blue eyes… As if on cue they started to hear crunching noises. Susan began kind of to weap and just kept saying "He's coming… he's coming…"**

"**It's probably just some hikers…" said Claire starting to doubt herself. **

**It wasn't…**

**Claire crouched back down behind the tall thick tree with her friend. She slowly poked out her head and saw the back of a man. He was dressed nice and formal… He was wearing a suit. She wondered why he would look so nice is he was in the woods. At that moment he turned around. Claire gasped and quickly pulled her head back behind the tree. **

"**Susan…" she whispered**

"**Yeah?" said Susan**

**Claire took a deep breath in, "I don't mean to scare you or anything but there's a man out there and he doesn't have a face…"**

**Susan turned pale as if her heart had sunk all the way down to her stomach**

"**Did he see you?" she said quit emotionless.**

"**I don't know…" Claire slowly poked her head back out to see that the man was closer than before. The sight gave her a heart attack and she quickly pulled back **

"**He's right there." She said panting heavily… "What's he gonna do to us?"**

**Susan's face was blank as she said "He's probably gonna kill us…" She said.**

"**Don't talk like that okay? Maybe he's lost and needs help. Maybe he's just lonely!"said Claire trying to encourage her**

"**Who can be lonely when you have all the little kids you can eat?!" snapped Susan. They both just sat and thought of ways to escape… **

"**I got it!" whispered Claire, "We're gonna run!"**

"**Wow genius how'd you come up with that?" muttered Susan a little too loud. Then it just got quiet and they could here crunching again… they poked their heads to see what was going on. They saw the man standing and just watching. Susan instantly pulled her head back but Claire kept staring at his white empty face. He honestly didn't look too scary. After a while though she realized that he kind of seemed to float towards her and her vision started to fog up, and her throat seemed itchy…**

** Eventually he wasn't more than a foot away and all she could see were big blobs of blur. Then *BOOM* everything went black! Susan gasped at her limp friend collapsed on the floor. Claire didn't just pass out… **

SHE WAS DEAD


	2. Chapter 2

** SlenderMan **

** Susan could hear the crunching of the man's feet coming towards her. She didn't know what to do. Before she could even decide she was running through the tall trees. She couldn't stop thinking about her best friend who less than 30 minutes ago had been so excited and happy but now she was lying on the floor as lifeless as a rock.**

** Susan was so distracted and wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She eventually ran into a tree and fell on the floor… At that point she had lost all hope. She just sat on the ground and cried. After a while she was all out of tears. She couldn't cry anymore. **

** Scared little Susan looked around to see if ****He**** was there... He wasn't. She looked around a couple of times and there, standing right in front of her was Claire! Claire was covered in mud and looked really mad… **

"**OMG, Claire! I thought you were dead!" **

"**No… I just passed out. And you left me." said Claire with the same expression. "Here". She tossed a little pouch towards Susan.**

"**What's this?" asked Susan**

"**It's your wallet. You left it at the park."**

"**Where did you get it?" Susan asked**

"**You know that guy that we've been running from? SlenderMan? Yeah, well I don't know why you were so afraid of him!"**

"**Uh, Claire. When you looked at his face you passed out…"**

"**He can't help it! He was born that way!" **

**Whatever**


End file.
